Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders
Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders is a long-running fanfiction continuity of the Power Rangers franchise. This continuity of Power Rangers lasted more than 2 years. This fanfic series went on since 1999, which was during the run of 7th season of Power Rangers TV series, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . This continuity is created by longtime Power Rangers fan Anthony Marsh, Jr . In 2012, following the release of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena , Marsh's fanfic continuity of Power Rangers will cease after a long-running 13-year run. Production 'Series Inspiration and Development' In speculation, this series is not related to the Power Rangers TV show, not even a season in the show. Galactic Military Police Defenders' Power Rangers counterpart is Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , which was based on the 1998 Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , the 22nd entry of Tokusatsu's Super Sentai series. Some portions of this continuity spawn elements from 3 other Sentai shows the 3 other Post-Zordon/MMPR seasons of Power Rangers were once based- Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (adapted from 1999's Kyuukyu Sentai GoGo-V ), Power Rangers: Time Force ''(adapted from 2000's Mirai Sentai Timeranger ) and the series' 10th Anniversary season ''Power Rangers: Wild Force (adapted from 2001's Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger , the 25th Anniversary Sentai). However, in 2011, it was announced that, before Saban would begin adapting a 20th Season of Power Rangers, Marsh has plans for his fanfic continuity of the franchise's fanbase to include monster costumes, zords, weapons, Ranger costumes and footage from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger . During the rest of the 2000s, after Wild Force ended the 10-year run of the Power Rangers by MMPR Productions, when Disney was still holding the show's rights until 2010, Marsh's continuity of Power Rangers did not sport any other Sentai shows' sources the following Disney- Power Rangers seasons adapted (like Ninja Storm, based on 2002's Hurricaneger, and Dino Thunder, based on 2003's Abaranger). During those times, Marsh had his series baring mostly 100% original fan-made material. The Rangers' Lost Galaxy costumes have been used for Marsh's "Power Rangers" for the past ten years and it will still be used today. While the suits from Lost Galaxy are still being used, there have been some major suit modifications throughout the past 10 years. Characters 'Power Rangers- the Galactic Military Police Defenders' * Tony Marshall - Ranger Red * Billy James - Ranger Blue * Browne Jones - Ranger Green * AJ Weems / Austin Weems / Skip Richards - Ranger Yellow * Wendy Jane O'Hara / Gwen McQueen / Carrie Miller / Jenny O'Hara - Ranger Pink * Jesse James - Magna Defender, 3rd incarnation * Mike Patton , Ranger White * Torch , Thunder Ranger Crimson (#2) * Rocky , Thunder Ranger Navy (#2) * 'Ranger-Like Allies' Features popular Ranger-like allies from past seasons and fanmade allies appearing in this continuity. * Auric the Conqueror * Ninjor * Sentinel Knight * Jimmy the Panda * Jenji 'Allies' * Commander Chalmers * DeWolfe ( Jennifer DeWolfe and/or Michelle DeWolfe ) * Devin Stewart * Bulk * Rex Turner-Patterson * Wendy DeVille * Tracy Turner * Tynisha Thompson * Semaj Thompson * Irene Lewis * Mary "Caretaker" O'Hara * Vanessa James * Ronnie James * Jake Marshall * Sara Stacy Watson * Lt. Steve Stone * Sgt. Chappelle * Reese Hewitt * Shondra * Victoria Frishman * Natasha Brooks 'Villains' 'From the actual series' * Furio * Trakeena * Deviot * Captain Mutiny * Scorpius * Frax * Barbarax * Kegler * Rygog * Treacheron * Psycho Rangers , from Power Rangers in Space-Lost Galaxy ** Psycho Red ** Psycho Pink ** Psycho Blue ** Psycho Black ** Psycho Yellow * Darkonda , from Power Rangers in Space. * Queen Bansheera , from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. * Vypra , from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue * General Havoc , from Power Rangers: Turbo * Tenaya 7 , from Power Rangers: RPM (Racing Performance Machines) * Camille , from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. * Scorpina , from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Deker , from Power Rangers: Samurai 'Almagams of actual Villains/Character Customs' * Dark Specter XXI , a different Dark Specter, NOT the one in PRiS. * Desiree , 1st custom of Divatox, blending it with Hexuba * Dixie , 2nd custom of Divatox, blending it with Camille and Necrolai * Deviot II , almagam of Deviot's original form with his mutant state. * Jedeviot , a combination of Deviot and Jet Rocket merged together. 'Fan-Made Villains' Villains who are fan-made, that only appear, exclusively for this continuity of Power Rangers. * Lord Metarex * Adonis the Chamelion * Jet Rocket , a Power Rangers-Transformers crossover villain. * Neo-Screecher , a Power Rangers-Transformers crossover villain. * Queen Arachnia * Villamax XXIV * Villamax XXIII * Bridewitch , a almagam of Elvira, Mistress of the Dark but with a dark blue dress. * Destroyer Dom , NOT the one from SD Gundam Force. A different one who is combination of Sandman/Flint Marko in Spider-Man 3 ''and Megatron's jet mode/robot form from the 2007 ''Transformers ''live-action film. * Negatron , NOT the Nighlok monster in the Power Rangers Samurai episode "Sticks and Stones", the Negatron Marsh created during the 2006-2008 Power Rangers: The Last Stand'' faux film development stages. He is akin to Dr. Doom from the 2005'' Fantastic 4'' movie, played by Julian McMahon, but he wears a black trenchcoat. * Dark Crane , a darker version of Wendy Jane O'Hara, an older type. She possesses the spirit of a satanic phoenix and her powers are uncontrolable. She is akin to Jean Grey's second form Dark Phoenix in the X-Men comics, most notably, 2006's X-Men: The Last Stand, baring the same fashion statement. * Mortalia * 'Onyx Tavern Aliens' * Cockeye , an Onyx Tavern alien. * Greenhorn , *Mockdoom * Crockjaw and Nasonex * Fumblar * Waspsfly 'Monsters' For list of monsters from the actual Power Rangers TV series featured in this continuity, see also: Monsters featured in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders . Arsenal For list of weapons and vehicles from the actual Power Rangers TV series featured in this continuity, see also: Arsenal in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders . Zords 'Galactabeasts (1999-2000, 2009-present)' * Galaxy Megazord ** Lion Galactabeast /Zord ** Condor Galactabeast /Zord ** Gorilla Galactabeast /Zord ** Wolf Galactabeast /Zord ** Wildcat Galactabeast /Zord * Defender Torozord * Centaurus Megazord **C1 **C2 **C3 **C4 **C5 * Stratoforce Megazord **S1 **S2 **S3 **S4 **S5 'Rail Rescues/Rescue Zords (2000-2001, 2011-present)' * Supertrain Megazord * Lightspeed Megazord ** Pyro Rescue 1 ** Hydro Rescue 2 ** Aero Rescue 3 ** Haz Rescue 4 ** Med Rescue 5 * OMEGA Megazord ** OMEGA 1 ** OMEGA 2 ** OMEGA 3 ** OMEGA 4 ** OMEGA 5 'Time Jets/Flyers (2001-2009)' * Time Force Megazord ** Time Flyer 1 ** Time Flyer 2 ** Time Flyer 3 ** Time Flyer 4 ** Time Flyer 5 * Time Shadow Megazord 'Isis Wildzords' * Isis Megazord 'Delta Squad Megazord' * Delta Runner 1 * Delta Runner 2 * Delta Runner 3 * Delta Runner 4 * Delta Runner 5 'S.W.A.T. Megazord' * S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders